Crystallized
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: What if Anna didn't unfreeze? Love's a two way street after all, as well as one that requires equality to be true. AU


Chapter Title: Crystallized

Summary: What if Anna didn't unfreeze? Love's a two way street after all, as well as one that requires equality to be true.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Arendelle you ask? Arendelle...ah yes, that little fishing village way up north of my hometown. They say it's the town that tests your mettle, 'cause only the toughest of men can survive up there. They says winter itself tries to drive you out of Arendelle 'cause that's its playground and winter don't like to share.<p>

If you want to hear a story, I'll tell you what all us Norse folk know to be true. Those science types will scoff at my tale, but they don't know what's real. My grandfather's grandfather saw this with his own two eyes when he was just a small lad and passed down the tale. And you don't scoff at what people see with their own two eyes now, do you?

You see, Arendelle used to be a prosperous kingdom. With royalty and everything. It wasn't too big of a place, but that didn't matter too much. The people were happy there.

That was until a new queen took the throne. The people were so happy about it - the old king had died a couple years before that - so they held a huge ball and invited several of the nobility folks to come celebrate as well. People came in from miles and miles to see the new queen takeover Arendelle.

It wasn't until the celebration afterwards when the queen revealed that she had ice powers. Don't scoff! You have to believe things people saw with their own two eyes! And my grandfather's grandfather don't lie! Don't believe all that shit those science folks tell you.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes. The ceremony. Anyways, the queen ran away when her secret was exposed and she froze the whole town. Arendelle had its very own snow queen on its hands. And she was a powerful one too - winter in the middle of summer, can you believe it? Stop scoffing, it's true. Anyways, even the visiting noble folk were trapped 'cause their boats were all stuck in ice. The queen's brave sister followed her up into the mountains to try to get her to stop the winter but the queen was too much for her and the princess's horse returned without its rider. That caused a bunch of soldiers led by one of the nobles to try to stop the winter themselves. They eventually captured the queen but she refused to stop the winter. The queen even escaped and made the storm even worse than before while she was trying to run away again.

So the winter's horrible but one of the nobles - the same one that had captured her - followed her into the heart of the storm. They say the winter had exhausted the queen, for she suddenly stopped the storm and collapsed and the noble advanced on her with his sword raised high, prepared to execute the Snow Queen himself. But, the brave princess - whose heart the queen had frozen - ran out in front of her and shattered the man's blade with just her frozen hand. But that last act prevented the girl from getting her true love's kiss and caused her to be frozen forever. The Snow Queen held her and cried her heart out, desperately trying to use her tears to melt the ice. But the brave princess stayed frozen, for they say the Snow Queen had frozen her own heart and forgotten how to love. The queen had let out a scream of grief and the snow storm started again, blowing even harder. When it had finally cleared, the Snow Queen and the frozen princess had vanished. But the man who forced the princess to sacrifice herself and nearly killed the queen was impaled on dozens of icicles, all of them raising him far above the town. A display of what would happen if you ever had the misfortune to get on the Snow Queen's bad side.

Don't believe me?

Fine, go up to Arendelle and see for yourself. They say if you look closely enough, you can see the Snow Queen herself in the blizzards, seeking out any foe she thinks will harm her frozen sister. Or maybe you'll be one of the courageous few who seek the Snow Queen's ice palace where the frozen princess resides. Stories claim that an eternal blizzard flows around her, a sign of the Snow Queen's protection. The wind always howls because the Snow Queen is trying and failing to remember how to love again so that she can be reunited with her sister.

Well? Go! Go see for yourself the mysteries of Arendelle.

And doubt me if you can.

* * *

><p>AN: It's sad that this is a Norse man talking but I hear a Scottish voice instead. What the hell is wrong with me? Anyways, this story was influenced by <em>For the Last Time in Forever<em> by Wordmangler (a fantastic story, I suggest you go look it up). And yes, I'm aware this chapter has nothing on Wordmangler's talent.

Just in case anyone's wondering, Elsa's coronation is a hundred and fifty(ish) years before the old man's telling the story. If you don't agree with that number it's fine because I sort of made it up anyways. But for those of you who don't have a number at all, use that one. It makes sense (to me at least). And for those who care, the story teller's great-great-grandfather is that boy in the beginning of Frozen who didn't want to dress fancy ("It's the Queen's coronation!" "So, that's not my fault!"). Not that it matters, but that's who it is in my head.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
